Blank Canvas
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Vipera lost her chance to speak, to never see the next day, but if an angel saved her. Will she recover and thank her angel or would she let the darkness claim her like her own victims? Or would she be a blank canvas and start over?


_**AN: Hello! I hope you all enjoy this one shot. I do not own any characters that you mind know already. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

The moon hung heavily in the sky, the strings of blood barely holding on. The oak tree branches twisted and crisscrossing around each other as if forming an image. The branches gave an overcast of shadows over the small circle of figurines that closely resemble old collectable porcelain dolls. Lying in the middle of the small circle was a pile of bones. These bones looked to be sorted in a way that the torso laid on the ground and that the longer ones reached up towards the sky.

Pupil-less blue eyes that could be blind looked straight into the dark brown eyes. Her lightly curled hair fell over her eyes as she looked down at the ground at the man's feet. The bloody rusted steel that lifted her chin felt icy against her and she let a sharp, but small cry escape her cracked lips when the blade cut deep into her skin.

The blade was lifted away from her and she was left there to drown in her own sticky and warm blood. The blade had made a vertical cut across her throat. Snow fell around her as she felt something ragingly searching around her pockets. She felt a foot connect to her stomach which made her to roll over. Her eyes dull looked up towards the sky. The pain unbearable hard to cope with as with each second not taking a blink made her eyes dry and crack as if she was glass. She could fell blood running down her face and asking herself what could have they done to her to make her bleed.

She heard a bark of a dog from the distance and rushed footsteps. She felt a warm tongue running across her face before it was gone. She heard someone calling for her, shaking her, asking her things. She could still hear the dog moving around and it whimpered showing her pain. The one to rush over pulled the dog away from her told it to go home before she felt strong, but gentle hands lifting her. She groaned out her pain when her throat was moved slightly before she felt a warm blanket or jacket fell over her face. She then blacked out from the blood lost.

She had woken up in an old dirty hotel room. The wallpaper from behind her head was falling; flakes fell around her like the snow had done days? Or was hours ago? The cracks in the ceiling entertained her very little; they did not form any picture. It was just large holes where the plaster had fell and crashed to the old white carpet. She groaned when she tried to lift her head.

"_**That's right, they had tried to get rid of me**_." She thought to herself. Her eyes narrowed before they widen. Pain had raced to down her side before reaching her throat, the pain mixing together to make it more unbearable. She would have cried out if she could have. "_**Only small sounds. Great**_."

She heard the door opened slowly. She heard it close faster than being opened; she could hear loud voices that had drifted into the room. How she had sleep through that, she will never know. Dirty blonde hair fell into her gaze as a pair of light blue eyes look at her wounded neck. She tried to get his attention.

"Ah," The person's deep, but soft voice traveled through her body entailing her that the one above her was a male. The same male that had lifted her from the ground it would seem. "Awake. I'll bring some water; try to get some more sleep. Your throat is still raw and open, but healing wonderfully." He stood up slightly and moved her head to the side to look at the smaller wound. It had already healed, but he wanted to make sure she didn't open it when she woke. Smiling, he left the room and told her that he'll be back in minute or two.

She could only hear him walk away. She felt a warm tongue lick at her hand that was lying next to her side. She lifted her hand a little, trying to see how much strength she had, and petted the fairly large head. From what she could tell from the small touch, the dog was a mix between a germen shepherded and a boxer of some sorts. She didn't try to smile; she could still feel the small cracks in her lips. She must look like hell, but it couldn't be help. They did do this, but to be found…

She heard the door open again and a soft bark told her it was the dog's master. She felt him lift her up slightly and slipped a straw between her lips.

"Drink slowly." He ordered. She listened. He watched and as she finished up, he placed the cup onto the side table before he helped her lay back down. She closed her eyes and she slowly left the world of the wake to dream. He watched her for a few seconds before leaving the room with the dog close behind him.

The next time she woke up she heard a crash right outside her room. She tried to lift herself up, but moaned. A pair of happy blue eyes meets hers. She smiled lightly at the happy grown dog before her before asking softly "What's…going on?"

The dog only walked over to the bed and stood before it just as the door was slammed opened. She jumped from the sudden loud sound and cringed. She hated loud sounds, they reminded her of her old man.

A pair of angered full, brown eyes meets hers. A growl ripped across the other's lips as he turned back towards the door and shouted at the yelling group to shut up and to get out of the hall before they woke the boss up. The two younger men left faster than the rising sun.

"I'm sorry," He said when he faced her again. "I didn't mean to scare you, it's been rough for the past few days." He walked over to her and checked her wound again and then leaned back to look into her eyes. "Well, it's healed but you'll still feel some pain at sudden movements. I wouldn't move too much, if I was you. I'll be back with something to drink and soup to eat." He left the room, but the dog stayed put guarding her. She giggled lightly at her situation.

"_**I somehow landed in a 'Twilight Zone' episode**_**.**" She thought to herself. It was ware for anyone to know what the numbered tattoo meant. The man came back into her room again with a try. He placed it next to the bed and helped her sit up.

"Drink and eat slowly. Don't need you to choke after I saved you from near death." He stated as he helped her. She still felt weak from lying in bed for days? Or is it months now? "I'm Mike by the way." Mike muttered as he scooped up another spoonful of chicken noodle soup.

She went to open her mouth and speak, but stopped. She couldn't make a sound. She frowned and with narrowed eyes she slowly lifted her hand to her throat and cursing those three. Mike had watched her movements and had also frowned at the fact that she couldn't make a sound.

"Seems like you can't make a sound." Mike stated as if he was captain obvious. She glared at Mike and growled lightly. "Growling? So you can make small sounds, just no talking." Mike chuckled lightly as he watched her just glare at him as he feed her another spoon full of soup.

She looked at point-ly as if trying to tell him what she wanted. Mike watched as her eyes drifted towards the door where it led to the bathroom. Mike nodded his head and stood up as he place the white bowl onto the tray. He helped her move out of the bed and across the room. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

She looked at the toilet before looking back at the door and then back. She looked down at herself and slowly let the ties loose and let the sweats fall around her ankles before she sat on the toilet bowl. She leaned forward a little and emptied her bladder. She stood as she flashed. She slowly lifted the sweats up, retied the ties and then looked at the sink. An old cracked mirror stood above it and she couldn't help, but look into it. She looked like a ghost. Her light golden brown hair fell around her shoulders, were dull and lifeless from not washing it properly; she could see the outline of her cheek bone due to the fact that she had shallow cheeks; her skin pale and dry, it cracked in areas. She looked into her own eyes and the pupil-less blue eyes that stared at her were not her own. She wanted to take out the color contacts, but didn't know if she had the strength to lift her arms to her face. She looked down at the sick and with a harsh cry escaped her slightly parted lips, her knuckles ghostly white as her gripped on the sink tighten. She will not cry, she will not cry.

She slowly turned on the cold water once she was calmed again. She washed her thin and boney hands before drying them and leaving the room. Mike stood a little ways from her and seemed to be cleaning and changing the sheets. She saw him place a few articles of clothes on the bed before facing her.

"I brought some clothes that might work better for you." Mike stated as he walked towards her. He guide her to the bed. "As well as some undergarments." She nodded her head towards him as if thanking him and she looked away from him. She took a seat next to the clothes and looked at Mike and then the door. Mike taking the hint, smiled and took the tray and left the room promising to come back to help her around the hotel.

She nodded as he walked out of the room, the dog stood back and sat at the end of the bed. She stood from the bed and walked back over to the bathroom. She looked around and saw a couple of towels that was folded up nicely in the corner. She left the door opened and she heard the soft padding of the dog walking over to the door and stood in front of it, facing away. She took one of the towels and placed it close to her before taking the other towel and placed it over the rod that lay above the tub. Then she turned to the shower and turned it on. Waiting for it to heat up, she stepped in and hissed. She had forgotten about the cut that stood across both of her eyes. Once she felt the pain moved, she started to wash herself. She looked up to the window and saw that a few bottles of different shampoo and conditioners had been placed for whomever. She lifted her hand towards one of the shampoos and not caring about which one, before she put on a good amount of soup into her hands. She started to wash her hair. The soap fell around her shoulders as she placed her head under the shower. She repeated this process with the conditioner. Once she felt cleaned, she turned the shower off and grabbed for the towel that lay above her. She wrapped it around her hair before moving the shower curtain and placing the other towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and her gaze went to the bed.

She looked down towards it and smiled lightly as her gaze moved to the articles of garments. Lifted them one by one and placed them at different ends of the bed as she stood up. She looked down at the bra she held in her hands. The bra was dark purple with white lace around the edges. She placed the silk bra on herself before looking at the matching panties. They were also dark purple with a white laced bow on it. She slipped those on also. Next she looked at the purple almost black, fishnet stockings. They reached just under her thigh, stopping right before the tattoo and she slowly put them on while think why do they have _her clothes_? Next she took a look down at the dress that lay next to a pair of black laced flats. She lifted her brow as if saying that they were in her apartment. The dress was a simple design, it was a dark purple with black lace ribbon that wrapped around her waist. She slipped it on, the purple straps sliding up over her shoulders as she zipped the side closed. The black laced ribbon was placed around her waist and tied in back. She sat on the bed and slipped the flats on and waited for Mike to come back.

As she waited, she unwrap the towel and started to rub the towel at the ends of her hair. Once her ends were dry enough, she lifted the towel and being careful to not harm or move her neck, she rubbed at the roots. When they were dried enough, she ran the towel throughout the rest of her hair. Her light golden brown hair fell around her shoulders started to curl softly. Standing up from the bed and making sure Mike wasn't coming, she walked back towards the bathroom.

The mirror had cleared up since she had left. She looked into it. She looked better than before; she didn't look like a ghost. Smiling lightly, she reached up and started to remove her color contacts. When she was done, her eyes were still pupil-less but dark amber stared back at her. The pale silver scars crisscrossing several times over her eyes, she's surprised that she can still see even if it's a little. She heard the bedroom door opened and a bark vibrated across the room.

Mike walked over to the bathroom and looked inside. HE found a totally different women standing before him. He held a pad of paper and a ink pen and handed it her once he had her attention.

"They are for you so you can talk." Mike states once she looked at the items and then back towards him. Mike looked gazed at her, sifting slowly down her body. She was slim, but fit as if she was a fighter. Light pale silver scars ran across her eyes with a matching of scars that ran up and down her legs, she has thin, but thin fingers. The skin looked more healthy and alive with the color slowly returning. Looking further down, Mike saw a tattoo that laid about mid-thigh. The stockings and dress didn't cover it. The tattoo was different, he had never seen it before nor has any of the man and surprising the boss hasn't seen it before either. A large odd looking, black and red was a snake. Its eyes were a pearl black that truck fear into anyone. The snaked seemed to curl around an even odder looking number one. It looked like it came out straight from a horror film.

_What are you staring at?_ A swirl of letters meet his gazed and he had to take a step back. He looked up towards the writer and gave a half smile and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sorry about staring.

"Sorry," Mike states once he was calmer. "Well let's go. Boss wants to meet ya." Mike turns to leave the room and he heard her follow him on light feet. "By the way, What is your name?"

"_Name? What should I tell him?_" She thought as she lifted the pad and stood in the middle of the hotel's hall. She could fell his gaze on her, waiting for the answer. "_I can't give them that name. Let's see, that one could work if they don't look it up_" She lifted the pen to the paper and with quick motion, she showed the yellowish page to Mike.

_Vipera_ Mike read, he lifted his brow. Looking back up at Vipera, Mike shrugged and continue walking towards a closed door. On the wall there was a plate, plate of numbers.

_1008_ the plate read, next to it in bad writing was a short phrase. _Porcelain Dolls, scary. _Vipera lifted her brow, to her it sounded like a kid had wrote this. On the other hand, it could have been someone else. Mike knocked on the door and waited.

Vipera looked over towards Mike as they waited for the door to open. A shuffle of feet told them that someone was coming, who? Vipera didn't know and she doesn't know if she wants to know. Before she could turn and walk away, the door opened on its squeaky hinges. Very dark brown eyes looked over towards Mike first before falling on her.

"Boss," Mike started once the door was fully opened and those harsh eyes were looking at him. Vipera guessed that Mike had worked for him for a very long time. "This is Vipera. You said to bring her when she was healed." The boss nodded his head and then faced her.

"Well Vipera," He started. His voice was on the thin line of normal, but held an odd dark undertone as if his voice could drop or go to a high pitch sing song across her hearing. He continued with his voice rising and falling "Nice um meeting ya."

Vipera nodded her head and lifted her gazed to his. The harsh brown eyes were caked in raven black oil face paint and the string, but oddly washed green hair fell into his eyes as he leaned onto his toes as he licked at the red painted lips. She lifted her brow at him. A smile, large smile broke. The red paint making it looks like the Cheshire from "Alice in Wonderland".

"You going to speak, dear?" He asked he had noticed the slightly dirty wrapped bandaged but he wanted her say or do something. Vipera looked at him with narrowed eyes as she watch him start to roll on his heels like a child would when I were getting a treat. She lifted her head slightly and pointed at her neck before glaring at him as he started to giggle.

_Do shut up, Clown. I'm getting a headache from your crackle of laughter._ The words glared at the said clown. All laughter, giggles, stopped at the notion and his hand twitched. His eyes narrowed as he tapped his fingers against his pant pocket.

"What, uh did you say, dear?" He had asked her, holding himself back just slightly. Vipera lifted the pad up before him without writing anything before she was in his hard gripped. The silver blade cutting slightly into her cheek and her neck beard for everyone to see. His grip didn't lessen nor tighten and for that, Vipera was grateful. If she knew he was short tempered, she wouldn't have written it. Her neck was screaming at her.

Before he could really harm her any more than he already has, Vipera let her breathing stopped and she lifted her foot before slamming it onto the black, shined shoes that the boss was wearing. He grunted in pain when she dug her heel into his toes, his grip slacking. Vipera took that as an invite and she struck her elbow into his side as she twirled out of his grip. He had dropped the knife and his shoulders were shaking. She and Mike looked at him, waiting for him to jump up.

It started out slow and low, but it grew to be louder than thunder. His giggles turned into full blown laughter in seconds and when he looked back up into Vipera's eyes his gaze held hers.

"You are going to be very fun." He said between breaths and laughter before straighten up and looking at Mike. "Your demise, I want to talk to her alone." Mike nodded, looked at Vipera as if convey good luck before leaving. Vipera watched before she looked back at the man that just laughed off her strength. That really pissed her off. "Do come uh in." He was bowing slightly with his arm out leading into the darken room.

Vipera looked at him and then to the room and back. She thought it over before shrugging her shoulders and walked in. He followed closely. She stood in the middle of the room and watched as the full grown hummed and dance to his own tone as he found some seats for them to sit in.

_What do you want to talk about?_ Vipera asked after a few couple hours had passed and neither spoke. Harsh brown eyes looked down at the exspoed tattoo before he even spoke.

"Why would _you_, their _number one_, end up almost dead?" He asks as he leans back into his chair while crisscrossing his legs in front of him. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and judged him. _So he knew. Could I lie to him on paper? I doubt it._ She thought as she wrote lightly across the yellowish paper.

_You could say, jalousie brought this onto me_ Vipera showed him with a shrug when he looked at her with lifted brow. _I was recruited not even a full seven years and I made it to the top before they did. _She explained further. He leaned into his seat as if he was listening her talking, telling her story and not reading.

"Seven years," He whistled lightly as if he could believe it, but the proof is right there on her leg. He stood up from his seat and leaned over Vipera. A smile broke across his lips as she leaned back to avoid kissing him. "Why don't you _join_ me?" Vipera lifted her brow towards the man that had made the offer. He stood there, waiting for an answer.

The moon hung heavily in the sky, the strings of blood barely holding on. The oak tree branches twisted and crisscrossing around each other as if forming an image. The branches gave an overcast of shadows over the small circle of figurines that closely resemble old collectable porcelain dolls. Lying in the middle of the small circle was a pile of bones. These bones looked to be sorted in a way that the torso laid on the ground and that the longer ones reached up towards the sky.

Joker stood there with his chin in his hand as if thinking about the sketch. Giggles escaped his throat as he turned around to face the women who had drawn this. The blind purple eyes meet his as if she could feel his gaze. It would surprise him if she did.

"It's _lovely_," Joker stated as he started to walk towards the women. "Vipera." He whispered her name against her ear. His voice still the same from when they have first met a few decades ago. She always have loved how her named rolled off his silver tongue.

"Thank you." She softly said as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "It's a reminder." Joker looked down into her eyes as he lifted her chin slightly. Her lips were slightly parted, waiting for him to take them.

"Uh reminder?" He asked as he lean closer to her.

"Yes," She said breathless. "Of them." Joker giggled softly, remembering what happened to _them_. They now lay below their feet with their throats cut with torture marks littering their bodies. God did Joker love Vipera's skill hand. Joker pulled her even closer to his body and claimed her lips roughly. Vipera kissed back just a rough.

She was a blank canvas now.

**_AN: Please leave a Review, thank you_**


End file.
